


Cold Coffee

by captilima



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stilish - Freeform, because there is not enough of this ship in existence, fluff because I can, starrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan doesn't like his coffee cold, but the reason today might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

        Jordan prefers his coffee with a dab of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar, mixed together into a light brown that looks more like tea than anything else. He also prefers it hot, but when you’re running late to work you can’t exactly be picky about the heat.

       Green eyes glance over at the sheriff’s son who comes bursting through the door in his usual movements, mouth open JUST enough and the corners pulled up in that stupid grin he has when he’s excited. There’s a bit of a shiver that runs down his spine, but he hides it by reaching over and plucking one of the last few doughnuts out of the box as Stiles whisks past him with a “morning, deputy” and he’s about to be out of reach when Jordan notices the hickey on his neck.

      _He promised he was going to hide it._

      Either way he also realizes that Stiles also smells like his aftershave, and honestly he wonders how much snooping Stiles did around his apartment when he left for work. Chewing on the chocolate frosted doughnut he watches the other walk down the rest of the way and wiggles his eyebrows a bit at the deputy as he disappears into his father’s office. Rolling his eyes Jordan pushes himself and walks over to his desk, finishing up his breakfast and rubbing his fingers together over his trash can to get rid of the crumbs that cling as he settles back before opening his laptop and watching as the door opens again and out pops the familiar brunet. Glancing back down to his computer he attempts to ignore the feeling that someone is hovering over him.

          “Deputy.”

          “You said you were going to hide that mark on your neck.”

          “Yeah, but then I decided I liked showing it off better.”

          “You know if your father finds out…”

           “Finds out _what_?”

       Both snap to attention, Stiles spinning and leaning against the desk and Jordan leaning around Stiles to eye the Sheriff who’s standing in the doorway.

          “Oh, nothing.”

          “The newest things we’ve added to the list of Jordan’s…background.”

          Stiles grins overs at Jordan despite his glaring and John actually seems rather interested in this as he leans against the door way, folding his arms over his chest. “So you mean to tell me you’re stealing my deputy’s time, on the clock, to remind him what you two have found in his time off?”

          “Sorry, Sir.”

          Watching the sheriff take a doughnut and give his son a look, one that Jordan has no idea what it means, he sighs a bit as the door to the office is closed.

          “Really?”

          “I’m not going to be the one to tell him you’re the one making my neck look like a mosaic.” Jordan rolls his eyes as he watches Stiles who then leans in and pecks his nose. “I had fun, though. Do you want to do it again tonight?”

          “How about we actually do work this time.”

          “Deal, but only if we can do pizza for dinner.”

          “Only if I order it for pick up and you grab it on your way over.”

          “Deal.”

          Rolling his eyes as Stiles shows himself out he can’t help but grin a little bit. He’s a little quirky but Jordan enjoys his time with Stiles no matter what, and honestly? He can’t wait for that night.

          Taking his cup he takes sip and wrinkles his nose, his coffee too cold to continue drinking. He makes a note to make Stiles get up earlier so he can have hot coffee from that moment on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Starrish fic and my first time writing fic in approximately 3 years.... I MIGHT add another chapter.


End file.
